Recently, a play application or a music playing application provides a User Interface (UI) that looks like a real musical instrument, that is, a musical instrument (or instrument) UI to a user to allow the user to play the musical instrument in the same manner as playing the real musical instrument. The music playing application displays piano keys on a screen and creates sound corresponding to keys touched by the user.
In another use, the user may in advance, select background music and/or music to be played and input it to the music playing application. Once the user inputs a play start command to the music playing application, the music playing application displays notes to be played by the user on an execution screen on which an instrument is displayed. For example, suppose that the musical instrument of the music playing application is the piano. For playing of music selected by the user, the music playing application may guide the user by sequentially displaying a key to be touched by the user differently than keys that are not touched.
However, when only the musical instrument UI is provided to the user, the user may have a difficulty in playing the musical instrument unless he or she already knows how to play the musical instrument proficiently. Moreover, when the user selects in advance music to be played and plays the music following the guidance of the application, the user may play only music provided by the application.
Accordingly, an electronic device and a method for controlling the electronic device, in which a novice user who is not familiar with playing an instrument may play the musical instrument with proficiency.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.